


Distrust

by lumifuer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, I love this man too much for my own good, Jealousy, Royalty, turned to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The king doesn’t like seeing you spending time with one of his generals.





	Distrust

“(y/n),” you heard your name and stopped in your tracks, waiting for the king to catch up with you and greeting him with a slight bow though he didn’t approve of this little habit of yours. “I am most pleased to see you again.”

“So am I, my king,” you teased him before he briefly searched the corridor for unwelcomed guests and pulled you in for a tight embrace. His hand was on your cheek and his thumb was caressing your jawline with utter devotion but you had to pull away from his touch too soon.

“I’m sorry, T'Challa but my presence is required elsewhere,” you explained seeing his disappointed look.

“I see. Is it about the newest facility?”

You were about to reply with a quick nod and head over to the other end of the corridor but something in his voice caught your attention and made you strain your ears in search for an unfamiliar key.

“Yes,” you said. His furrowed brows and displeased pout were enough to connect all the dots. You wouldn’t have believed in a thousand years if the picture wasn’t right in front of your face. “I can’t believe you.”

Your smile and amusement seemed to confuse T'Challa even further. “What’s so funny to you?”

“You’re jealous!” you whispered, barely able to contain your laughter.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over the chest enhances the look of a stubborn child. “I’m not.”

“Oh, sure,” you mocked his tone and mirrored his stance. “I guess it’s just my imagination.”

“I don’t take joy in seeing you with the general so often,” he said. The thought of T'Challa, your greatest passion and beloved being insecure about your relationship wouldn’t dare to cross your mind and yet he was standing in front of you and expressing his distrust.

“T'Challa, love,” you whispered, allowing yourself a moment to caress the cheek of your king. “You know the importance of my mission. I have to discuss the matters with the general so our project doesn’t get pushed back. You know these people dream about nothing else.”

He scoffed in response and dropped his gaze to the floor, possibly remembering the last time you fought like a lioness for the facility to start working at last.

“You’re right,” he admitted, placing his hands on the small of your back. “Will you allow me to assist you during the talks then?”

It was your time to frown and it didn’t fly under the king’s radar.

“What is it?”

“I thought you had a little bit more trust in my skills,” you admitted. “Or is it my faithfulness you’re doubting?”

He looked you deep into the eyes and you found yourself drowning in the intensity of his stare. He was fighting a battle between wanting to ensure you of his infinite trust and faith and the darker part of himself, the insecure and betrayed one. Finally, he made up his mind.

“I would never doubt you, my love,” he spoke subtly. “But I would love to spend some more time with you. Be it political or more intimate circumstances.”

“Then I suggest you should wait for the latter,” you spoke with a menacing grin and disappeared in the next turn before he had another chance to open his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
